


Doctor Who: Follow me... Part One - In another World

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: Follow me... [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005) Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coal Hill School, F/M, London, Oral Sex, Sex, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Shortly after he "died," the Doctor in his 12th or 13th incarnation finds himself not in the Matrix, where he should be, but in a place where he never thought to see him again.There he meets the person who in his life meant more to him than anything else ... But there is a problem: she has been deprived of the ability to speak.





	Doctor Who: Follow me... Part One - In another World

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a series, where successively more and more questions appear, as well as answers.
> 
> Why did the Doctor suddenly find himself on Earth in 2017 ... And what does that mean for the future for him and for Clara?
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> Comments and kudos as always welcome, but left to everyone voluntarily.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

 

Doctor Who: Follow me 

Part One - In a another world

 

December 2017 - London/England/Europe

 

„Doctor, I let you go...“

It was the last sentence that was spoken in that body, in this incarnation, waiting for his spirit to be added to the matrix, where he could see all his predecessors again and then annoy them, leaving him with the moment of regeneration fare ..

 

And found himself in front of a school known to him. Well, that was really crazy. He looked down and ... screamed. Whoever sent him to this place, at least he could have left him his clothes. Embarrassed, he looked around, but here was no one, far and wide not. He did not know if he would like that now. Anyway, he had to find something to wear first.

It was winter and there was snow too, but strangely enough he was not cold. On the contrary, the inside of his body seemed to burn down. Since the bodies of timelords were always a bit cooler than those of humans, this felt rather uncomfortable. But he could not worry about that now.

He thought for a moment. There may be something in Coal Hill School, even if it were just a work overalls, this is better than continuing to walk through the city in that state.

Soon he had found an open window on the ground floor through which he could climb and did so. He was in an emergency after all.

Besides, it had begun to snow and he did not want to risk more than he had done before. Even if his Timelord body was immune to the cold, it was better not to find out how far he could test it out.

It was quiet in the empty building ... Except a soft cry, which slowly came to him. Was there anyone else besides him? He followed the sound, but the closer he got, the quieter the sound became.

It was later, evening, and even when he had turned up here, the stars were already in the sky. Which luckily meant that there were no teachers and students here. It would have been quite difficult to explain his condition.

But that did not matter now. First, he had to find out where the sounds came from. Because one thing was for sure, he does not picture them.

Due to the fact that he had spent some time as a janitor (and was still annoyed that he was not at that time to his feelings) he knew his way around here.

And that was what worried him.

And then he suddenly stumbled over someone else's outstretched legs. However, before he could start branding the owner due to inability, he looked up for a moment.

„That can not be“, he breathed, not believing who he had in front of him.  
„You should not be here. You are ... I do not know what you are.“

She seemed to want to say something, but there was no sound as she moved her lips.  
„Why can not you speak?“  
She looked at him and he nodded slightly: „Right, you would hardly be able to explain it to me if you were in that condition. Since when are you here.“

She showed him two fingers and then drew the word "Years" in the air.

„Two years? But that can not be, so long ... I've missed you, even when I could not remember you, I always had that feeling of emptiness in me.“

He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
„Is this place really real here?“  
She nodded with a smile and said something again, but the words remained toneless. To show him what she wanted to tell him, she formed her hands into a heart and then placed her in the same posture where his heart was.

„I understand, but I do not look much younger now. Unless I have regenerated myself into a younger and new incarnation.“

If she had the ability to speak at the moment, she would assure him several times that she did not care. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the familiar heartbeat of each heart ... wait! Why did he suddenly have a single heart?

„Is everything ok?“  
She explained to him by gestures what she had just discovered, but he denied the fact that suddenly only a heart beat in his chest.

And she just seemed to realize now that he was sitting naked beside her.  
„Would you have any idea where to find something to wear?“, He asked, lowering his face redder than the inside of his coat would ever have been.  
She just shook her head and seemed to try not to look at a certain spot.  
„Please do not tell me you did not think about it.“  
She just looked at him questioningly and then understood what he meant. A now mischievous grin crossed her lips for a moment before she was the one to lower her gaze.

„You did it!“, He exclaimed, „do not say that you imagined that.“  
She looked straight into his eyes and this told him everything. But before he could speak again, she suddenly picked up his penis and squeezed slightly. He swallowed wanted to ask her that she would not do it, but her, albeit slow, movements, let him now run all the blood from the head to the lower region.

His limb hardened and she lay down on the floor so that she was at eye level with him. Light, even a breath of wind was stronger, she drove with the tongue sharpener on the bottom, whereupon he shivered.  
She grinned, pressed a kiss on the tip and was about to put her lips around him as he suddenly pulled her up and tangled her in a hard kiss. She groaned as he asked his mouth for admission, which she granted him.

„I wanted to do that all the time“, he admitted, getting up and pulling her with him until they reached a room where students could rest in case they were not feeling well. But now there was nobody here.

„Take off your clothes“, his voice sounded very agitated, in his blue eyes she saw a hunger that was completely unknown to her.

He helped her with it when she was much too slow, and shortly thereafter her clothes found themselves on the floor again. Regardless, he kissed her one more time before he let go of her and moved his lips to her ear.  
„I'll fuck you so hard that you'll have trouble sitting down the next day.“  
She looked at him and brought his hand to her center, whereupon he understood, led her to the bed and told her to sit down before he dropped to his knees. The beds were a bit higher and so, despite the fact that he had to kneel, he had a good look.

„You have no idea what you are doing with me, Clara.“

He flicked his tongue against it, as if he wanted to test if it was okay and when he heard her groaning, he really started. Again and again he licked her clitoris before squeezing his tongue deep inside her. He could not wait to be deep inside her, but she was not to miss out on her.

„I should have done that a long time ago“, he said as she succumbed to her first orgasm at the same time. Quickly he was on her and kissed her, so she could taste herself. She pressed her abdomen against his penis and he turned her with a movement so that she sat on him.  
„I want you to ride me, Clara.“  
Still deprived of the ability to speak, she merely nodded and slowly settled on him. She hissed for a moment.  
„Does it hurt.“

She pointed with her thumb and forefinger a certain distance and he only nodded.  
„Slowly, I do not want to hurt you, I love you.“  
She smiled and then lowered herself completely. He felt so good and she felt like he was getting bigger in her.

Eventually she started to move and he just lay there quietly until she took his hands and put them on her breasts. He sat up and wrapped one on his lips, sucking hard until she finally pulled him to him.

Her brown eyes sparkled and her lips silently formed the words she had once said to him.  
„I love you, my Clara.“

They both reached their climax at the same time, and as he poured into her, his hand slipping between her legs only a few minutes earlier to support her, she looked at him so tenderly that he could only smile ...

Exhausted from the activities and no longer interested in where they were at all, they finally fell asleep.

 

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

 

„I'd like to know what the hell this is supposed to do!“

Clara winced at the voice and opened her eyes, looking at ... her boss Mr. Armitage.

And he was still behind her, his arm around her waist ...

Both would probably have a lot to explain ...

 

******************

Continuation in - The beginning of the new era.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first part. Of course, not every part will be "explicit."
> 
> We read on the sequel ...


End file.
